The Biggest Mistake
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: Wally tells Kuki how he feels for her, but she doesn't feel the same way for him. Ten years later, Kuki's engaged and she's having second thoughts . . .
1. Default Chapter

**AN: A strange fic, written in 5 minutes, so if it's terrible, don't blame me, blame . . . ok, blame me.**

"You got to promise to write and call every day." Kuki pushed a folded piece of paper into his hand. "There's my phone number and address, so you have no excuse." She bit her bottom lip to stop the tears threatening to fall, already missing her friend.

Wally smiled weakly. "I promise." He took a deep breath. "Kuki, there's something I have to tell you before I leave. It's kind of hard to say . . ."

"Then don't. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Secretly, the Asian desperatly wanted the Australian to tell her whatever he was dying to say.

"No. It's important. Um," He had rehearsed in front of the mirror for hours on what he was going to say, but the words wiped from his memory. "ILikeYou." The words came out fast and inarticulate.

She laughed. "What?"

"Um," He turned 5 shades of pink. "I like you."

She smiled. "I like you too, silly. We've known eachother since, well, forever almost. You're like family."

"No, I mean, um, I LIKE you."

Her eyes grew wide. "You mean like, LIKE like?"

"Um, more than that. Like, love. I love you." There. He had said it, after all these years.

"Um," Kuki rubbed her hands together nervously. "Well, um, you better go or you'll miss your flight or something." Her legs shook slightly. "I'll see you maybe one day or something."

Wally understood what she meant. "Oh, yeah. See you." He faked a smile. "Bye." He exited the girl's bedroom and ran straight into his friends Numbuhs 1 and 2.

"So man, did you tell her?" Hoagie asked as they entered the main room of the treehouse. They had known for a while about Wally's crush on the girl.

"Um, yes." Wally avoided eye contact and stared at the tops of his sneakers.

"So?" Hoagie pryed.

He didn't answer and repeatedly blinked his eyes which, even though he still had the same hair style, Nigel noticed. And he understood the meaning.

"C'mon man, what happened? Was there like a major makeout session or what? Are you going to be internet Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Hoagie asked, as always, obliviously.

Nigel smacked Hoagie upside the head. "Shut up, Numbuh 2," He hissed.

Wally looked up now, unable to hide the tears. "Um, she, um, likes me, too, but, you know, different."

"As in?" Hoagie stopped as he finally understood. "It's alright, man. She wasn't that great anyway."

'Idiot,' Nigel thought to himself.

Wally stared at his friend in wide eyed disbelief. "Wasn't that great? How would you know? It's not like you've ever been in love."

"Chill out, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 warned the Aussie.

"I have to go," Wally grabbed the doorknob and exited the treehouse. The slamming of the door represented the end of his childhood and his entrance into adulthood.


	2. ten years later

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I do have an excuse. The disk I saved the updates on was broken. So here it is (I rewrote it). Oh and they were twelve in the last chapter (if ya didn't know). Oh and its not related to I WAS THE AMERICAN FAT KID, just so ya don't get confused. So . . . don't get confused (lol).**

**Oh and the kids next door were never officially decommissioned just so ya know.**

Ten years later:

The twenty two year old blonde man payed the cab driver and exited the taxi. He approached the suburban house cautiously. 'Here it goes,' he prepped himself mentally before softly rapping on the door.

"Hello?" A young African American girl answered the door. Her curly black hair was pulled back in two pigtails that lay flat on her back. She was wearing an overly large pilot's hat on her head.

"Hi," his voice was a strong Australian accent. "Are your parents home?"

"Yeah. MOM!" She called.

"What is it, baby?" Abby asked when she came to the front door. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Numbuh 5?" He said softly, questioningly.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh my God! Numbuh 4!" Without hesitation she pulled him into a hug, noting his new height. "Oh my Lord, you're all grown up." She ruffled his shortened hair. "Wow," She smiled. "Why if I wasn't married . . ." She joked.

"Who's that, momma?" The girl asked.

"This is Wally, baby. He's one of my best friends. This is Lily," Abby introduced.

"She looks just like you. Well, at least how you used to look." Wally commented.

"Yeah, well she's got her daddy's eyes. Come on in. Bet ya can't guess who I'm married to." She teased in a childish fashion.

The two entered the living room. "Sit down. I'll get him. You're so gonna freak out."

Abby left Lily and Wally alone for a minute.

"So how old are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm gonna be five in August." She grinned. "Look it! I lost my front tooth."

"Wow, you did!" Wally grinned.

"And then, guess what? THe tooth fairy gave me five whole dollars. Oh and look at this." She grabbed a stuffed bear from behind the couch. "Me and Daddy went to Build A Bear Workshop and I made this bear. Her names Sarah. Wanna hold her? She says she likes you." Lily held the bear out.

As small a gesture as this was, it deeply touched him. He held the bear lightly in his arms. "Hello Sarah, how're you today?"

Lily laughed. "Don't ya know Sarah doesn't speak English? She's from another planet and speaks Alien talk."

Wally laughed. "How silly of me!"

Abby dragged her husband into the front room. "Um, hello," Hoagie said to be polite. He didn't recognize the man.

"Daddy!" Lily threw herself into her dad's arms.

"Hey Lily-Billy." Hoagie hugged his daughter before turning back to the man. "Are you selling life insurance or something?"

Abby nudged him. "Remember Numbuh 4?" She asked then glanced in his direction.

"Well yeah I do. What about . . . oh my goodness! Wally! How're are you, dude?" he approached the blonde, at first sticking out his hand then simply pulling into a non-gay embrace.

Hoagie looked a heck of a lot different, yet similiar as well. His brown hair had a shorter look, but was noticably uncontrolable. He had lost a great deal of weight and appeared to have gone to the gym quite a few times. He had definitly grown older, but still had the same childish charm he had possessed as a ten year old. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to meet up with everyone. How's everyone doin'?"

"Well, you know, Nigel and Lizzie broke up a while ago. She was cheatin' on him and all that. So he hooked up with a cousin of mine some time ago and they just moved in together." Abby said.

"Lizzie was cheating on Nigel?" Wally said in disbelief.

"That was forever ago!" Hoagie added. "Way back in our Junior year in High School. You know, she became a cheerleader and all those football players . . ."

"Oh." Wally paused for a moment. "How's Kuki?" He asked the question he had been dying to ask.

"Well," Abby said hesitantly. "She graduated from some college in Indiana and became a nurse and she moved back here. She has her own place." Abby sighed. "And she's engaged."


	3. memories

**AN: Wee! An update. **

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I've been in a slump of depression because I (sniffle) checked my reviews for other fics and I have, like, flames. Yeah. My homies are gonna get them (jk). Actually, I don't really care about their opinions. I really need to stop lying to myself.**

Engaged. The word was a slap to the face. "Oh." Was all he could say. "That's . . . good for her. Yeah, I'm happy for her. Listen, I got to go." He stood on shaky knees and headed for the door.

"Wally," Abby stopped him then didn't know what to say to comfort him. "It's not like she's dead or anything."

But she was dead. Dead to him. And she had been for all these years but he had lied to himself, telling himself she might have changed her mind about her feelings for him. Even after the rejection, the ten years away from her, he still felt that whole in his heart that refused to be filled with anyone other than Kuki Sanban. Maybe they were polar opposites. He didn't care. He saw everything he loved in her. She was the picture of perfection. She was the reason he woke up in the morning, the reason he never gave up.

And now, though he was closer to her now than he had been for ten years, there was a huge gap between them. And he couldn't see any way to fill it.

Kuki Sanban, engaged! If he had known, he wouldn't have wasted his time coming here. True, he wanted to see the others but the truth was he had come back to win the heart of his true love. Not only did she not return his love, but she gave it to another.

"Where does she live?" He asked suddenly. He knew it was impulsive and selfish, but he had to see her. He couldn't believe she held nothing for him. There had to be something, even the slightest spark of affection, held in her heart.

Abby replied, "I don't think you should go see her." Her voice was calm and quiet, but authoritive. She saw no reason for the blonde to have his heart broken yet again.

He stared deep into her brown eyes. "I have to. If you don't tell me, I'll find out some other way."

"Come on," She opened the front door. "I'll take you." It wasn't that she understood his intentions.

She just didn't want him to do anything impulsive that would danger his life.

Kuki Sanban flipped through the pages of the yearbook. It wasn't a school year book, but the KND training year book. After finally finishing training to become a KND operative, the new agents were given a yearbook to celebrate their accomplishments.

Leaving the KND was the hardest thing she had had to do. Except perhaps . . .

"Don't think about that!" She commanded herself. "Besides," she added, "You didn't feel the same way for him. No need to dwell on the past."

But dwell she did. She hated to admit it, but maybe she had been wrong in rejecting Wally. But she had been young then and her feeling confused her. They would confuse any girl. She wasn't sure at the time if she truly loved Wally. And maybe she hadn't felt more for him than light school girl crush.

She flipped the pages. There he was. Wallabee Joey Beatles. She remembered the day they had met like it was yesterday.

_The boy leaned against the wall, tough on the outside but scared to death on the inside. Kuki smiled at him._

"_Hi! I'm Kuki Sanban! What's your name?"_

_He seemed reluctant to give out his name, but for some reason trusted the Japanese girl. "Wallabee Beatles."_

_She thought for a moment. "Isn't a Wallaby an animal?"_

_He turned red. "So what?"_

_She giggled. "And a beetle is a bug. So you're like half kangaroo and half bug." This seemed even funnier to the girl, who burst out into a spasm of insane laughter._

"_Well . . ." he couldn't think of anything witty to say about her name. And she was a girl, so he couldn't hit her. And oddly, he didn't want to hit her. Even though her laughter was aimed at him, he liked it. It was a warm laughter that seemed to caress him. He became lost in her laughter and actually joined in. _

She smiled at the memory. For some reason, meeting him stuck more in her memory than meeting the others.

An even stronger memory consisted of their first mission.

_His jade eyes were so into the moment they almost took on a glazed look. In fact, his intensity was almost frightening. As if he would think nothing of gunning someone down at the moment simply to win._

_Kuki didn't understand why Wally seemed so into fighting. She didn't know she'd find out the answer in just a few minutes._

_The villain was obviously weak. His name alone proved his weakness. The Toilenator. Ooh, real scary. But what was scary was the way Wally handled himself._

_The Toilenator, obviously judging the kids by their sizes, lunged at Wally. His hit, though weak, grazed Wally across the side of his face. The boy felt nothing because he was so caught in the moment, so pumped with adrenaline, that no pain could break through his shell._

_The boy delivered a quick left punch to the stomach, which knocked the wind out of the adult and then two more, a right and a left, also in the stomach. He fell to his knees and Wally kicked him sharply in the kidney. The Toilenator cried out in pain and fear as Wally punted him in the gut._

_Just as Wally was about to kick the Toilenator in the back, which could be a fatal blow, Nigel grabbed him. "Numbuh 4!" His voice seemed to command authority, yet shook in fear. In fact, all four kids were scared after seeing how Wally had reacted. It was truly frightening._

_Wally tried to pull away and for a moment, Kuki feared he would strike the leader._

"_Numbuh 4, no. He's had enough." Numbuh 1 said sternly._

_Wally seemed to collapse slightly. "All right," his voice came out soft and scared._

_Kuki wondered why he would be afraid._

_Later that evening, Kuki had knocked on Wally's door._

"_It's open!" He called._

_She entered cautiously. "Hi," She said softly._

_He smiled weakly. "Hey."_

_She climbed up and sat with him on the arena. She had no idea how to begin. "Well."_

"_I know what you're going to say," Wally said. His voice seemed distant. "I know I went too far."_

"_Why?" She couldn't believe she was actually asking._

"_I don't know . . . no, I do know. Its just weird." Wally searched for the right wording. "Fighting is like, I dunno, it's a relief for me, I guess. Its like, I can just let everything out. Ya know what I mean? Then it just leaves me . . . numb. Like, I don't feel anything after a fight. I'm just . . . I dunno, empty. And calm. Did that make any sense to you?"_

_Strangely enough, it had. "But Numbuh 4, it's just a way to run away from how you feel. You can't run forever." She was so wise for an eight year old._

"_Yeah," he trailed off. Why had he just spilled his heart to this girl he barely knew? And why did she care about him?_

_Why did he care about her?_

Kuki shut the book as a loud knocking echoed through her house. "Come in!" She called.

**AN: Okay, probably not a very good chapter but hey, at least I updated. You'll find out in next chapter why they weren't decommissioned.**


	4. faint

**AN: I don't own Axe body spray, but a friend of mine wears it and it sure smells yummy. Plus the commercials are a laugh riot! And I don't own KND, if I never said so. If I did, it probably wouldn't make a very good children's show due to the corrupting concepts of sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Just playin', y'all. Or am I? New chapter up in this joint. I'm trying to make longer chapters, so . . . here ya go. I don't think I did very well, though.**

"Want me to go in with you?" Abby stared at Wally in concern.

"No, its fine. I'll just catch a cab to my motel." He answered.

"You know, you don't have to . . ."

"I know," He said calmly. "I know what I'm doing. Abby . . ." He trailed off, trying to find a way to explain the way he felt, though he couldn't explain it to himself. "Abby, this is just something that I have to do. I know it doesn't make sense. I barely understand it myself. I just . . . I got to see her again." His voice shook slightly.

"But Wally, it's been ten years. Ten years! Maybe you think it's the right thing, but to be honest I don't think it's a very good idea. You're going to get hurt."

"Too late for that," He said softly.

She sighed. No matter how much she didn't want him to see Kuki again, she couldn't stop him. "Alright. Just . . ." She thought for a moment, "Just don't doing anything rash." She realized she sounded like a mother and almost laughed out loud.

He smiled and exited the car. His stomach cart wheeled and he feared for a moment he might throw up, but he was alright. No worries, nothing would go wrong. Because already, everything was wrong. Kuki Sanban, his angel, was with someone else. And, Wally feared, he was better than him. The blond didn't even know the man, but guess that he was ten times the man the Aussie could be. He could picture him in his mind's eye: tall, handsome, smooth, a good job, charming . . . everything Kuki deserved, Wally knew.

He hesitated as his hand levitated inches from the door. He studied the house, procrastinating. It was a lovely house, a house meant to provide a lifetime for a family. The white paint perfectly captured the sun's rays. And it was the perfect size white Cape Cod style. Two floors with a basement. The grass had a perfectly manicured look, each blade of green even to the neighboring blades.

He knocked and waited for what seemed hours, though he knew it was only seconds. Abby had been right. It had been a very long time. Even if they had been the only sector to escape decommissioning, he felt as if memories had escaped his mind. He feared what he would see. What if he didn't recognize her, or worse, she didn't recognize him?

Maybe this was a terrible idea.

The doorknob twisted and Wally's stomach knotted. This was it.

The twenty two year old woman represented pure beauty, like something off of the front of a magazine. No, not something from a magazine. Those women were plucked, painted, and duck taped to perfection. The Asian woman's elegance came naturally, too pure for Cosmopolitan or those other model magazines. She still held the smiling lavender eyes from her childhood, but they seemed more mature now. Eyes that held the world, had seen more than they wanted to. But they weren't sad eyes, unlike Wally's. They were hopeful, turning to the future instead of the past. Her pale skin only helped define her lash-lined eyes.

Her hair slid gracefully past her shoulders, a raven waterfall which ran forever and seemed never to end. She had a thin body, slightly curved but not so much to be called curvatious. She came up to Wally's shoulder, Wally noted and found a smile play at his lips as he realized he was no longer the 'midget'.

"Can I help you?" She observed the equally handsome man. Something was familiar about him. His blond hair was cut in a short, carefree style. Unlike other men she knew, there were no hair products in his sunray hair. The faded black t-shirt showed off his muscular, but not overly muscular, arms. They were obviously natural muscles, unlike some men she had seen on TV who relied on steroids or other 'enhancements'. He wasn't super tall, but he was taller than the rather petite woman, who had stopped growth after age twelve. He held himself in an awkward way, as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin.

It wasn't until she looked him in the eyes that she recognized him.

They were the same eyes as the ten year old she knew from her childhood. Deep emerald eyes, sad eyes. Warm, green meadows she wanted to lose herself in, forget everything she had done, everything she regretted about her life. She could forget she had been the one who had rejected him.

She remembered hearing somewhere that you could lose yourself in someone's eyes, but had never believed it. Until now. She drowned in those jade orbs, eagerly went under with no intention of resurfacing.

"Kuki Sanban?" He tore her from his eyes, only for her to be washed over by his warm voice, a deep, accented ocean wave which left her reeling, but not in a bad way.

But she really was rocking back and force. His chest moved closer and closer to her face and she felt his hands, strong and reassuring hands, wrap around her waist as she fell into his body, the smell of Axe body spray filling her nose before everything went black.

"Kuki?" She kept her eyes closed, hoping to hold on to the dream. If only she could see him again. She could still here him calling her. If only it could be true.

"Kuki?" he repeated softly. He had grounds to be concerned. After all, she had just passed out on the porch. If he hadn't caught her . . .

He couldn't think about that. He didn't want to think about what would've happened had she fallen, though he knew she wouldn't have gotten seriously hurt from the fall. But imagining her lying there, unconscious, was too much for him to bear. Imagine what someone could do to her if they saw her lying on the asphalt.

'If you hadn't been there she wouldn't have fallen,' he reminded himself. But still . . .

Her eyelids rose slowly. Could it be? It was true. He was here, in her living room. It hadn't been a dream.

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "You never called," She said in mock anger.

He didn't catch the joking tone and looked down at the light mocha carpet. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. He had been too ashamed, too heartbroken, to pick up the phone and dial the memorized seven letter number.

She smiled, again forgetting she had broken his heart, forgetting she was engaged. Forgetting everything. All that mattered was this moment. She knew he could help her. She lo-, no, she couldn't get carried away. Those childish emotions were merely strong feelings of a deep friendship. And though she had deeply severed the rope which bound the two's hearts together, she prayed that the tiniest string lingered between them. That was all she needed. Because as long as that shred of yarn held, they could mend the bond between them.

But what if the strand snapped?

**Numbuh 4: What the crud was that?**

**Me: Adult you, before you get supuh old, like in FUTURE.**

**Numbuh 4: What are you talking about? That old geezer was NOT me!**

Me: Oh, but it was.

**Numbuh 4: But he was, like, a cruddy old person. Like, grey hairs on the wrinkles on his liver spots old.**

**Me: Well, some people age better than others. And when you're twenty two, you're gonna be SOOO fine.**

**Numbuh 4: So?**

**Me: Like, more of a chick magnet than you are now.**

**Numbuh 4: (Choking) cruddy girls.**

**Me: I'm a girl.**

**Numbuh 4: Exactly.**

**Me: That's it, its duck tape time. (In Commercial voice) Duck tape! The solution to all life's problems! Fixes even loud mouthed super hot Australians who feel a need to talk back! You may expect to pay as much as four dollars for this item! But it's available for only twenty three easy payments of 19.95! Call today!**


	5. Introducing Kevin Waterly!

**AN: I am SOOOOO sorry it's taken so long to update this thing. I just got back from vacation (not a good excuse, I know). It wasn't really that I didn't have time. It was thatI've been suffering from and extreme case of writer's block. And, truthfully, I was considering dropping this and the rest of my fics. But I won't now. So here it is.**

Wally's heart jumped into his throat and he swore, for the millionth time that day, that he was going to throw up. Unbelievably, she had grown even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her.

Kuki was torn in a vicious tug of war, between longing to throw herself into the blonde's arms, and kicking him out of her's and eventually Kevin's home. The indecision kept her glued to the couch cushion and she fixed her eyes on the Aussie, eyes fillled with adoration and uncertainty.

What attracted her to him (for surely it couldn't be love)? He had a horrid temper, that she knew for sure. He never truly acted loving or romantic. She worshipped romance. Every source told her he wasn't the man for her.

He had the most beautiful eyes.

'Stay focused!' she commanded herself. Kuki couldn't lie. She had missed him. Alot. More, she realized, than she would've missed Nigel or Hoagie or even Abby. That jsut meant they were good friends. The best of friends. Friends never made good couples, or so they say.

And what did he see in her, anyway? Kuki had wondered this ever day since he'd left. What was it about her that made Wally's eyes shine with complete infaturation, even now, years after she'd torn his heart in two? What was so special about her that he felt he couldn't live another second without her by his side, forever and ever? Why hadn't he fallen head over heels for Abigail Lincoln? Why Kuki Sanban?

The silence held all the tension and noise of the world in the small room. Kuki eventually cleared her throat and asked, "How's it going?"

How's it going? The question puzzled, almost mocked, Wallabee Beatles. Nothing was right in his life. Though, of course, he couldn't tell that to Kuki. "Alright. How 'bout you?"

She shrugged. "Good, I guess." She held out her hand, showing off the engagement ring. "I'm getting married." She knew he knew, but she had to let him know she was strictly off limits.

Did she want to be off limits?

"I'm glad," He said softly, then, shocked, realized he was glad. He was actually happy for her, found bliss in the fact that she'd found someone she could love, even if it wasn't him.

She studied him thoughtfully. "Yeah. His name's Kevin. Kevin Waterly. He owns his own business and he's pretty rich. Not bad on the eyes either." she couldn't shut herself up, even though she could tell she was murdering Wally. "He has the thickest brown hair. Almost a chocolate color, actually. So wavy and gorgous. And his arms . . . wow, they're so strong and muscular! He works out at least once, sometimes twice a day. We're going to have a huge wedding! Everyone'll be there; all my family and friends . . ." She shut up finally, realizing not all her friends would be there. "Well, anyways, I've got a job. Teaching. It doesn't pay much, but enough. And I like working with kids. What do you do?"

"I'm a photographer."

This surprised Kuki. "Really? What do you take pictures of?"

"Um, lots of stuff. People usually just hire me for stuff. Birthdays, personal portraits, school events, weddings . . ."

"Weddings, huh?" Kuki suddenly got an idea. "Funny, me and Kevin were just thinking about hiring a photographer for the wedding. What's your rate?"

The switch from small talk to business threw Wally off. "Rate?"

"Yeah, you know. To take pictures."

He shrugged. "I could, ya know, do it for free." he smiled. "I don't charge my friends."

The door began opening. Both jumped to their feet.

In the doorway was a rather tall, extremely buff man. A pile of overly gelled, overly primped brown hair sat on his head and rather small and squinty eyes of an equal shade of brown surveyed the room.

"Kevin!" Kuki embraced the man, a rather awkward transition for she was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Hey." He replied in a deep, gruff voice. He spotted Wally. "Who's this?"

Wally was immediatly sent back to his childhood, where he was always the shortest kid in town. He tensed up slightly, for no apparent reason.

Kuki smiled. "This is Wally, an old friend of mine. He's going to be our photographer."

"For what?" Kevin asked.

"The wedding, silly!"

"Oh yeah, that. I thought we were going to hire a professional."

"I am a professional," Wally said, rather defensively.

"I never thought of photography as a real job," Kevin commented. "More of a hobby."

"Kevin, of course it's a real job!" Kuki replied.

"Maybe, but it isn't a very important job. See, it doesn't help the world! Now you help the world, Kuki. You're a teacher. You teach kids to become vital members of society. And I am a very successful business man."

"And that's important," Wally reported sarcastically.

"It is! More than you, wasting perfectly good paper . . ."

"You know, I have to go," Wally said suddenly.

"You don't have to leave yet!" Kuki said suddenly.

"No there's something I have to do." He lied, dying to get out of the same room as Kevin Waterly.


	6. Hotel room thoughts

**AN: Wow. SO sorry for the long wait. I spent the summer at my dad's and a computer was hard to come by. No worries though, I'll be updating like mad now that school's back (ugh). Oh well. I'm so glad everyone hates Kevin with a passion. I was afraid someone would actually fall in love with him or something. So here's the next chapter. Hope it's not too cliche.**

_Wally's last year of high school could be described in one word: hell._

_Alright, so it wasn't the most descriptive word, but what else could describe the pain and ridicule of public education?_

_Not that it was all bad. Wally was the cutest guy in school. For a girl, looking at him was like pushing the swoon refresh button. And for a guy it was like pushing the violence refresh button. After all, it has to be pretty embarrassing knowing your girl has a thing for a guy who's barely five foot seven. To know that your girlfriend of the week is falling for the loner, the class punk, the guy that's unpopular yet still not a brain is the worst thing that could happen._

_On of the many 'Wally groupies' was a girl named Jennifer Miles. Jennifer was the head cheerleader, voted most popular and best smile. She had hair dye box blonde hair, blue eyes, and was the steriotype of rich, popular girls everywhere. Every guy wanted a piece of her and every girl secretly hated her, though none had the guts to tell her to her face. Her one mission in life: make Wallabee Beatles fall for her._

_"Hi Wally," She said one spring afternoon, wearing cheerleading attire for the upcoming game. She leaned on his desk, making sure as much cleavage as possible would show._

_"Hey," He replyed, not looking up from his pre calculus work._

_"So," She said breathily, "I broke up with Jeff." She named her ex boyfriend, Jeff Frind, Mr. Jock._

_"I'm sorry . . .?" He answered, not knowing how she wanted him to react._

_"Don't be. He was a loser. And he was a terrible kisser. Unlike you, I bet," She smiled, pink lip gloss catching the sunlight._

_Wally squirmed uncomfortably in his desk, remaining silent._

_"Are you?"_

_"Am I what? A loser?"_

_"No," She leaned closer. "A bad kisser?"  
_

_"Yeah. Horrible," Wally leaned as far away as he could without falling off his chair. "The absolute worst. If there was an Olympic metal for bad kissers, I'd take home the gold."_

_"Don't be so modest. Show me." She knew she had him now. She closed her eyes, leaned forward . . ._

_And fell over his desk, lips landing on the floor._

_"What are you, some kind of queer?" She sputtered as she got up and approached the seventeen year old who'd managed to escape just in time._

_"no."_

_"Well, you'd have to be to not want to kiss me. Do you even know who I am?"_

_"I don't care," He said icily, hateful venom dripping from his words._

_And just like that, Wally became even more adored, either as boyfriend material as before, or as a fashion consultant as Jennifer had ever so sweetly spread rumors around school that Wally was as flaming as a charcoal grill. Of course, this didn't last long, as it wasn't hard to notice that his style of overly baggy dark clothing wasn't much of a fashion statement, but more of a 'leave me alone' statement._

_Which just made girls want him more, and left more brokenhearted._

Wally lay on the lumpy hotel room mattress, again mad at himself for trying to recapture his childhood.

'idiot!' he thought to himself, turning over in the dark. it had been different back then. They were young, innocent. He wished he could go back, but knew he couldn't. Everything had changed. Or maybe, he feared, he himself had changed. Changed beyond repair. Maybe that was the problem.

But then, he knew, she'd never really love him. He knew that was the real reason he'd come back. Stupid Wally though he could somehow convince Kuki to marry him. He knew it hurt her that he was back. Maybe she was guilty. But why should she be? She only wanted to be happy. Isn't that what everyone wanted? Love, security, comfort. All the things Kevin could give her.

'And I couldn't,' He realized.

Sure, he loved her. With every fiber of his being. But what good is unwanted love? Wouldn't that just hurt more? Ripping up the wounds of what could've been if she'd only married someone else. There'd be no comfort. And no security, not with his income. Because, though when he was paid it was alot of money, it wasn't a steady paycheck. He couldn't do that to her.

He had to leave. Go back home, though that couldn't be called a home. He loved Australia. But he hated leaving his childhood behind. And he hated his adolesence. High school sucked. All it taught his was that, contrary to prior belief, he really WAS stupid. He was a zit on the face of the earth, and no one likes a blemish. He was the outcast, he was a jerk, he was a loner, and he didn't deserve to be loved. Why did all those girls fall for him? He had had no redeaming quality. All he managed to do was make them feel worthless and unlovable, when really it was he himself who was unworthy. Okay, so maybe Jemmifer had deserved what she'd gotten. But the others . . . he'd killed them. Not literally, of course. But their hearts had been smashed, and the pieces were shot with novacain.

Deep down he knew they really hadn't loved him. But still the guilt trailed with him. He almost wished he'd had his memory erased, instead of getting some stupid metal saying how he and his sector and helped kids worldwide from adults. A metal! He didn't deserve it, though the others certainly did. To him, it had been more of an escape from reality, a rush he found when he knew he was breaking rules and no one was going to stop him. If anything, he'd hindered kids worldwide, not helped. He was a joke, a fraud.

And he was dumping on Kuki. Poor, sweet Kuki. He wondered if it was as bad to be around Wallabee Beatles as it was to actually BE him. It had to be much worse.

In that moment he decided he'd leave. If only he hadn't promised to photograph the wedding. He'd have to sit through the whole ceremony. The walk down the aisle . . . the vows . . . the kiss.

Wally became extremely dizzy. His breathing shallowed. How could he sit through her wedding? He wasn't strong enough. It would kill him.

He grabbed the phone, hating himself, as he dialed information to get Kuki's number. He'd just cancel. He'd tell her there was a family emergancy and he couldn't come . . . or . . .

He hung up the phone. He owed her to at least attend the wedding. She was his friend, if nothing more.

**AN: Wow, what a sucktacular ending. I'm sorry it was very . . . random. Definitly not my best, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Flame if you must (braces herself).**


End file.
